Quand l’amour et l’alcool se mêlent
by Natsumi-Murasaki
Summary: peuton croire une personne saôule? [KAT TUN] [Shônen ai]


Titre : Quand l'amour et l'alcool se mêlent.

Genre : Shônen ai  
Groupe : KAT TUN

Auteur : Natsumi 

Allongé dans son lit, il regardait par la fenêtre et voyant le soleil se lever. Il n'avait pas dormit de la nuit. La soirée de la veille l'avait perturbé. Enfin disons plutôt que deux mots l'avaient perturbé. Toute personne aurait été heureuse d'entendre ses deux mots de la bouche de la personne qu'elle aime. Seulement pas dans les circonstances de la veille. Une soirée bien arrosée pour fêter l'anniversaire de Ueda et des déclarations d'amour sous l'effet de l'alcool.  
Il soupira en repensant à cela. Toute la nuit, il se rappelait de ce que l'on disait à propos des paroles des gens saoulent : la vérité. Mais il ne voulait pas se faire de faux espoirs.  
Il secoua la tête comme pour faire partir ces pensées de son esprit et se leva finalement. Il n'avait pas bu à la soirée car c'est lui qui conduisait, d'ailleurs cela lui évite la gueule de bois que tout ses amis doivent probablement avoir à l'heure qu'il est.

Sa mère entra dans la chambre de Kame comme tous les matins pour le réveiller mais fut surprise qu'il soit déjà debout. Il lui affirma que tout allait très bien et dit en plaisantant qu'il commençait peut-être enfin à être assez grand pour se réveiller tout seul. Il partit ensuite se doucher tranquillement. Le jeune homme aimait sentir l'eau bouillante couler le long de ses cheveux demi-long puis descendre le long de son dos. Alors qu'il ne pensait pour une fois à rien, une image de l'homme qu'il aimait lui revint en tête. Toutes ses pensées étaient alors tournées vers lui. Depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient pourquoi se rendre compte seulement maintenant qu'il était profondément amoureux de lui?

La sonnerie de son téléphone portable le sortit de ses pensées. Il quitta très rapidement de la douche et mit une serviette autour de sa taille. L'eau dégoulinait encore le long de ses cheveux. Au moment où Kame prit son portable dans la main ce dernier arrêta de sonner. Il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir le visage de Jin souriant sur son écran. Pourquoi l'appelait-il? Que lui voulait-il?  
Le cœur de Kame s'emballa alors. Il resta un moment à observer son portable en essayant de trouver des réponses à ses questions. Il essaya de se rassurer en se disant qu'il n'y avait rien de bizarre à ce que son ami lui téléphone. Le jeune homme sursauta lorsque son portable vibra dans ses mains alors qu'il était encore plongé dans ses pensées. Il sembla rassuré de voir qu'il s'agissait son répondeur. La main tremblante il porta son portable à son oreille et écouta le message.

« Salut Kazuya c'est Jin. Ben alors t'es toujours pas réveiller? Même moi qui étais totalement bourré hier je suis déjà debout. Bref si je t'appelais c'était pour savoir si tu ne voulais pas passer chez moi cette après midi. Voilà baibai.»

Kame sourit en entendant le message mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Jin voulait le voir aujourd'hui. Se rappelait-il de la soirée, et de ce qu'il lui avait dit? Et il voulait peut-être lui en parler et lui dire qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit cela? Il sentit une forte douleur dans la poitrine, son cœur lui faisait mal. Il avait beaucoup trop peur pour lui téléphoner alors il préféra lui envoyer un simple message disant qu'il serait chez lui en début d'après midi.  
Il posa son portable sur la petite table dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber en arrière sur son lit en soupirant. Son esprit était encore plus perturbé à présent. Il ferma longuement les yeux et essaya de ne plus penser à rien. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle qu'il n'avait pas finit de se doucher et qu'il n'avait qu'une serviette enroulée autour de sa taille.

Il retourna donc dans sa salle de bain et enlevait sa serviette pour retourner sous l'eau bouillante. Il y resta un moment avant de sortir et d'aller chercher dans ses armoires, comme une jeune fille qui avait son premier rendez-vous amoureux, comment elle allait s'habiller. En y pensant, il se sentit ridicule. Surtout qu'il ne s'agissait en rien d'un rendez-vous amoureux. Il décida donc de s'habiller comme d'habitude, jean assez large mais pas trop et un t-shirt blanc. De toute façon ça ne servait à rien de se faire des idées. Jin avait déjà un copain. Ah ce petit détail il l'avait totalement oublié. En même temps, il en parlait si peu. Jamais il n'avait voulu lui présenter. Ils ne savaient même pas son nom. Enfin cela lui importait peu.

Une fois prêt, il descendit dans la cuisine où sa mère lui avait préparé un joli petit plat. Il mangea rapidement et expliqua à sa mère qu'il sortait après. Et oui même à vingt ans il demandait encore à sa maman la permission de sortir. Bien sûr il savait très bien qu'elle ne lui dirait pas non. Quand il eu finit son repas il se leva et partit en faisant signe à sa mère. Cette dernière le regarda s'en aller un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres.  
Kame marchait tranquillement vers la maison de son ami - bien qu'il souhaitait qu'il fut bien plus qu'un simple ami - toujours dans ses pensées et le cœur battant de plus en plus vite à chaque pas qui le rapprochait de la demeure de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Arrivée devant la porte, il toqua timidement à celle-ci. Il n'attendit pas longtemps avant de voir apparaître Jin une chemise blanche ouverte ainsi qu'un pantalon moulant noir. Ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés.  
Les deux garçons se saluèrent et Jin se poussa pour laisser entrer son ami. Ce dernier ne sachant où se mettre, attendit qu'on lui dise. Oui parce que malgré ce qu'on pourrait penser en voyant Kame, c'est une personne très timide. Jin l'invita donc à venir dans sa chambre. Ils s'assiérent tous deux sur le lit. Un grand silence pesait sur la pièce et commençait à devenir dur à supporter. Le plus jeune se décida enfin à prendre la parole.

« - Ano… pourquoi voulais-tu me voir? »

Les deux garçons semblaient tout aussi tendu ce qui mit Kame très mal à l'aise. Pourquoi mettait-il tant de temps à lui répondre. Pourquoi ne le regardait-il pas? Et surtout, pourquoi l'avoir invité s'il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Peut-être cherchait-il un moyen de lui dire qu'il avait déjà un homme dans sa vie sans trop lui faire de mal. De toute façon depuis le jour où il avait compris que son cœur ne battait que pour lui, il avait mal. Mal d'être pratiquement sûr que son amour était à sens unique.  
Il essaya de se calmer et de se dire que même si Jin se rappelait lui avoir dire 'je t'aime' la veille lorsqu'il était saoul, cela ne voulait pas forcement dire que Kame, lui, était amoureux de Jin. Malheureusement tout les autres avaient vu ses joues devenir rouge vif quand son ami lui avait dit ses deux mots. Et même dans leur état, il était persuadé qu'ils s'en souvenaient parfaitement.  
Le plus vieux des deux garçons finit par se détendre et s'allongea sur le lit, écartant les jambes pour voir son ami et il répondit enfin.

« - Oh pour rien de particulier. Enfin si peut-être. J'aurais voulu te parler de la soirée d'hier. »

Le cœur de Kame qui s'était enfin calmé, se remit à battre de plus belle et devint douloureux dans sa poitrine. Le moment qu'il redoutait le plus allait arriver. Il passa à de nombreuses reprises sa langue sur les lèvres. Il le regarda et rit un instant avant de prendre la parole.

« - Pourquoi tu es nerveux?

- Je vois pas pourquoi tu dis que je suis nerveux, j'ai aucune raison de l'être.

- Kazuya, je te connais depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que lorsque tu passes ta langue ainsi sur tes lèvres cela veut dire que tu es nerveux. »

Il avait raison. Mais il n'avait pas de quoi se moquer lui non plus. La situation était pour lui tout aussi gênante. Le regard de Kame était fixé sur un point invisible devant lui. Il ne se sentait pas capable d'affronter le regarde de Jin. Pourtant il l'avait croisé mainte fois.  
Alors le garçon allongé sur le lit reprit la parole.

« - Aurais-je dis quelque chose de si grave hier pour que les autres ne veulent pas me le dire et que toi tu sembles paniqué au simple fait de parler de la fête d'anniversaire de Tatsuya? »

Kame tourna vivement la tête vers Jin et le regarda enfin. Il ne se rappelait donc pas. Alors ça, c'était vraiment le pire pour lui. En plus de se faire rejeter de la personne qu'il aime, il devrait même lui lancer la perche pour le faire. Ah non, il était hors de question qu'il lui dise. Certes ses amis avaient été gentils de ne rien dire, mais sur ce coup là ils auraient dû le faire, ça aurait été beaucoup plus facile pour lui. La peur se lisait dans ses yeux. Oui c'était ridicule d'avoir peur pour cela. Seulement sa timidité le rendait très peureux. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à son ami.  
D'un coup, son esprit s'éclaira et il compris pourquoi Jin l'avait invité chez lui. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il avait dit quand il était saoul parce que les autres devaient se moquer de lui. Et Kame était le seul à pouvoir lui donner une réponse claire et nette, car c'était le seul sobre.

Comme le plus jeune des garçons restait totalement pétrifié, Jin se redressa sur le lit et s'approcha du visage de Kame. Ce dernier eu un mouvement de recul  
« - Tu es sûr que ça va Kazuya? »

Il resta proche de lui et observa son attitude qui semblait totalement lui échapper. Il lui sourit tendrement comme pour le rassurer. Kame ne se sentait pas tout du tout rassuré, le sourire de son aimé lui faisait monter le rouge aux joues. Par reflex pour ne pas qu'on le voit, il tourna la tête. Il prit une grande inspiration et dit.

« - Hier, tu m'as dit lorsque tu étais saoul : 'je t'aime' »

Kame regarda de nouveau son ami. Ce dernier semblait surprit mais pas spécialement dégoûté. Il en avait même les joues qui en devenaient rouge. Tout se mélangea alors dans la tête du plus jeune des deux garçons qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi Jin rougissait. Après tout, il était heureux avec son petit ami. Kame ferma alors les yeux comme pour se préparer à recevoir un couteau dans le cœur et attendit que son ami lui réponde. Ce dernier eu un rire amusé et s'approcha lentement du visage de Kame et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

« - Je te le dis maintenant et sans avoir bu un verre d'alcool : Je t'aime Kazuya. »

Le plus jeune se recula alors d'un bond et regarda Jin avec de grands yeux.

« - pardon? Mais… Tu… Tu as un petit ami, qu'est-ce que tu racontes

- Ce petit ami comme tu dis, je l'ai inventé. Dans le seul but de t'oublier parce que je pensais que tu n'éprouvais rien pour moi.

- Mais alors ça veux dire qu'hier tu as dis la véri…

- Les personnes saoules disent toujours la vérité. »

Commencer le mercredi 7 juin 2006 à 16:50.  
Finit le jeudi 8 juin 2006 à 20:13

C'est ma toute première fan fiction j'espère qu'elle n'est pas nulle é.è


End file.
